


One Chance

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Feelings Realization, Food Play, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Settsu Banri is a Little Shit, Teasing, Well we know that, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Banri pasó toda la noche jugando y Juza descrubre que le robó un dulce que había guardado con recelo hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para devorarlo.¿Qué es lo malo que podría suceder cuando le pida que se lo devuelva?Día 1 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompts: Food play y erección matutina.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	One Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin llegó este día :)  
> Pensé que iba a tener todo cocinado para cuando llegara, pero todavía tengo oneshots por escribir. Lo mismo de siempre cuando me decidí a hacer un desafío de este estilo, BÁH. 
> 
> Les dejo más detalles de esta historia en las notas finales ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Juza se rehusaba a despertar. Era fin de semana, era invierno, y no había nada que le impidiera seguir durmiendo un poco más. Lo habría hecho de no haber sido por los insultos que su maldito compañero de habitación estaba soltando. Abrió los ojos y suspiró sonoramente antes de asomarse por el lateral de su cama. Lo encontró de espaldas sentado en la silla con las piernas sobre la mesa. Le pareció increíble cómo lograba mantener el equilibrio meciéndose hacia atrás y adelante mientras sus dedos hacían un sonido ensordecedor sobre la pantalla del teléfono que tenía entre sus manos. Por nada del mundo deseó que se cayera. Para nada. 

—Oye —su voz resonó en la habitación más de lo que había imaginado. Incluso llegó a sobresaltar a Banri, que se giró sorprendido—, ¿qué tanto te quejas? No me dejas dormir… 

El aludido se llevó una mano al rostro y volvió a prestar atención a su teléfono. 

—Vete al demonio. No pegué el ojo en toda la noche para poder mantener este puesto. 

Juza estaba por hacer caso a su pedido, principalmente, porque seguía sintiendo el cansancio en todo su cuerpo, pero notó algo extraño en Banri, así que volvió a asomarse. 

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? 

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese dulce. 

—Ah… Estaba sobre la mesa. Es delicioso. 

Juza apoyó de un golpe su espalda contra el colchón. Pensó en llevar a cabo las mil y un maneras de asesinar a Settsu Banri. Prácticamente bajó de un salto de la cama y se le acercó. 

—Dámelo. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

Más que la actitud de siempre que Banri tenía hacia él, lo que más le molestaba era el sonido que sus dedos hacían sobre la pantalla del teléfono. No comprendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba haciendo. 

—Ese chupetín, dámelo. 

Banri desvió por unos segundos su mirada de la pantalla para ver la mano extendida de Juza moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo. 

—Olvídalo. Consíguete uno. 

—Era mío antes de que lo agarraras.

—¿Eh? Te dije que estaba tirado en la mesa. 

Juza dirigió su mirada hacia el mencionado lugar donde encontró su chaqueta mal acomodada. 

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que pudo haberse caído de mi chaqueta? 

Banri revoleó los ojos y se sacó el dulce de los labios para extendérselo a su legítimo dueño. 

—Aquí tienes. 

Su compañero de habitación volvió a su cama y Banri retomó su juego, pero el sonido de los dientes de Juza mordiendo el dulce ocasionó que perdiera la partida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y subió a su cama, frustrado. Al otro lado, el sonido no cesaba, y eso lo hizo incorporarse y acercarse a Juza. 

—¿Qué haces? 

Banri le arrebató el dulce y lo puso entre sus labios bajo la mirada de su compañero de habitación.

—Te estoy ayudando a terminar eso. El ruido me está sacando de quicio. Me hiciste perder la partida, ¿sabes? 

—No es mi problema —Juza levantó una de sus manos pero sólo alcanzó a agarrar el palillo. La sonrisa fanfarrona de Banri lo hizo arquear una ceja. Suspiró y apretó sus mejillas con una mano—. Devuélvemelo. 

—Si lo quieres, quítamelo —Juza lo soltó y se acostó. Chistando, Banri imitó sus acciones y se quedó mirando el techo—. Cobarde —el sonido que provino de al lado hizo sonreír a Banri. Siempre lo hacía cuando cumplía con su cometido. Juza se cambió de cama y volvió a agarrar sus mejillas para besar a Banri que, después de haber estado horas chupando aquel dulce, tenía su sabor impregnado en los labios. La esfera del chupetín dentro de su boca fue haciéndose cada vez más pequeña conforme sus húmedos besos iban excitando a ambos—. ¿Tenía que llegar a ese extremo para que me besaras? —Banri revolvió los cabellos de Juza, que lanzó un quejido. De pronto, notó algo en su compañero y se le hizo agua a la boca. Levantó una de sus rodillas para alcanzar la entrepierna de Juza que, ante el contacto, se estremeció—. ¿Hace cuánto que estás así? 

—Creo que desde que me desperté… 

Banri bajó una de sus manos para acariciar la erección de Juza. El líder de la tropa de otoño se lamió la mano y sintió su remera siendo levantada. Sus piernas se aferraron a ambos lados del cuerpo de su compañero mientras él se inclinaba para besar su cuello. Al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, Banri se incorporó agarrándose de Juza para obligarlo a sentarse. Era sólo en esos instantes en que Juza se dejaba controlar completamente por Banri. El desgraciado se quitó la remera de manera sensual y Juza luchó contra el instinto de tocarlo. Sabía que si hacía algo contra su voluntad perdería esa oportunidad que le estaba brindando. Lo vio hacer su cabello hacia atrás antes de agacharse sobre su cuerpo y atender su erección con su mano y sus labios. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación que le generaba el roce ajeno sobre su cuerpo, pero tener a Settsu Banri gimiendo sobre su entrepierna era algo que quería percibir con sus cinco sentidos. Su cabeza se perdió debajo de su remera mientras dejaba besos en su estómago y sus manos se deshacían de su pantalón y ropa interior. Juza no encontraba palabras para describir lo bueno que era Banri haciéndole sexo oral. Lástima que el desgraciado ya sabía cuando estaba por llegar al clímax. Últimamente se había aprovechado de eso y no era sino hasta que Juza quedaba hecho un desastre que finalmente le daba permiso para tener su orgasmo. Sin embargo, Banri esa mañana estaba particularmente apresurado. No tardó demasiado en tener la hombría de Juza enterrada en su garganta y gemir satisfactoriamente por eso. Juza no podía ver qué estaba haciendo con su propio cuerpo, pero a juzgar por las acciones erráticas que mantenía sobre el suyo, podía asegurar que se estaba masturbando. 

—Hyodo… 

Juza no necesitaba otra cosa más que oír su nombre en  _ ese _ tono de voz que expresaba la lujuria que Banri sentía en esos momentos. Él se giró y apoyó sus rodillas sobre la cama, mostrando sus glúteos desde donde, al abrirlos con una mano, cayó un tapón que quién sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. 

—Oh… 

Banri apoyó su rostro sobre la almohada, y abrió sus glúteos ahora con ambas manos. 

—¿Qué esperas? 

Así como la mente de Banri había orquestado esa escena para que todo saliera conforme a sus planes, según Juza, él también podría hacer lo mismo. 

—Espera. 

—¿Qué? —la pregunta de Banri quedó sin responder cuando su compañero bajó de la cama—. ¿En serio…?

Juza volvió a su lado para enseñarle un segundo chupetín que tenía entre sus labios. Banri lanzó una suave carcajada. Si Juza tenía la misma mente sucia que él, sabía para qué había ido a buscar ese dulce. De repente, Juza se quitó el chupetín y un hilo de saliva se unió a la esfera de color carmesí que terminó creando un camino indefinido sobre la espalda de Banri, que agachó la cabeza y abrazó la almohada que estaba debajo suyo. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, creía saber cómo seguiría todo eso. 

—Toma —ante sus palabras, Banri giró un poco si cabeza—. Métetelo en la boca —el aludido separó sus labios y recibió el chupetín que Juza le estaba ofreciendo—. De paso, te quedas callado un rato. 

Banri balbuceó un insulto que hizo sonreír a su compañero. Juza volvió a la espalda de Banri para lamer el recorrido de dulce que había sobre su piel. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Banri estremecerse cada vez que su lengua mantenía un leve contacto sobre el dulce, y como seguía con el chupetín en la boca, podía ver las expresiones que sus acciones generaban en él. Banri llamó su atención, pero Juza apenas estaba empezando. Lo jaló de un brazo para darle a entender que quería que se girara. Si había algo más excitante que Banri ofreciéndosele, eso era a ese mismo sujeto en un estado de excitation gracias a él. Agarró el palillo del chupetín con dos dedos y Banri abrió la boca para que se lo quitara. Hizo exactamente lo mismo que había hecho con su espalda: ensuciar su piel con el dulce para lamerlo luego. Juza no sabía que tenía ese tipo de fijación, pero tampoco supo que le gustaría tener sexo con un hombre hasta que lo hizo una vez con Banri. ¿Qué número de vez era esa? ¿Importaba? La mirada de Juza miró el chupetín y la erección de Banri. La esfera rozó el líquido que se derramaba de él. Un sonido ahogado se escapó de Banri, pudo verlo arqueando su espalda y eso significaba que disfrutaba de lo que le hacía. Le devolvió el chupetín y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar su cuerpo. Su lengua pasaba por su piel sin detenerse demasiado en las zonas erógenas de su compañero. Aunque sonara malvado, Banri siempre lo era, así que, no estaba mal que por una vez los roles se intercambiaran. Mientras besaba el estómago de Banri, Juza se ayudó de su sentido del tacto para agarrar lo que estaba a un lado suyo. Al fin iba a poder usar eso que había comprado en una de sus visitas a la farmacia y que tanto había costado mantener fuera de la vista de su compañero. Abrió la tapa y vertió el contenido del frasco en un segundo chupetín que tenía escondido. Acarició los testículos de Banri con él antes de bajar un poco más y sentir su cuerpo temblando cuando logró meter la mitad entre sus glúteos. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado de no dejarse llevar. Aunque debía reconocer que tener que explicar por qué Banri tenía un chupetín metido en el trasero sería gracioso. La idea le robó una carcajada. Girando el chupetín y sacándolo y metiéndolo con cuidado, se dedicó a hacer un desastre de Banri. Su boca se ocupó de la erección de su líder y sintió sus manos aferrándose a sus cabellos. Podía detenerse, hacerse el ofendido e irse de nuevo a dormir, pero la verdad es que no le disgustaba que le hiciera eso. Llegó un momento en que el sabor del chupetín desapareció, pero el sabor de la piel de Banri y, sobre todo, de esa parte de su cuerpo, no estaba mal. Vio el chupetín que Banri tenía cayendo sobre la almohada y eso lo hizo buscar su mirada. 

—Hyodo… 

—No tengo… 

—No importa. Sólo hazlo. 

Juza finalmente había conseguido lo que persiguió desde que la idea de lamer el cuerpo de Banri cruzó por su mente. La diferencia de tamaño entre lo que Banri había tenido dentro de su cuerpo y la erección de Juza era abismal, y sin embargo, ¿él le pedía que lo hiciera de todos modos? Agarró su erección entre sus manos y la apoyó sobre el esfínter de Banri. Logró adentrarse apenas un poco hasta sentir que estaba en esa fina línea de cordura que lo separaba de detenerse o seguir sin pensar en las consecuencias que ello podía conllevar. 

—Settsu… 

—Estoy bien. Sigue… 

Aunque sus palabras habían llegado fuerte y claras a sus oídos Juza creyó que estaba llorando por la manera en que las había dicho. Haciendo caso a su pedido, sacó por completo su erección para volver a meterla, esta vez, un poco más dentro de su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Banri tembló y logró robarle un gemido que hizo que hizo estremecer a Juza. ¿Alguien más oiría esos gemidos cuando Banri satisfacía sus necesidades? Un quejido se escapó de lo profundo de su ser al pensar en otro hombre tocando a Banri, jalando de sus cabellos de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo, masturbándolo de la manera en que él lo estaba haciendo, penetrándolo hasta que no hubiera más lugar donde pudiera caber. En ese momento, probablemente, se dio cuenta que había perdido el control sobre sus acciones y que su cuerpo respondía a los caprichos de Banri. Eso lo molestaba. ¿Qué era en realidad? ¿Qué demonios significaba él para Banri? Él fue el primer tipo que golpeó que había terminado tan obsesionado hasta el punto de perseguirlo. Aunque al comienzo no se había mostrado interesado en el teatro, finalmente se reivindicó como integrante y líder de la tropa de otoño. Pero Banri ya se había ido una vez. Y lo que fuera que lo atara a ese lugar, ¿lo haría para siempre? De pronto, sus embestidas se detuvieron y una mano fantasma acarició el torso de Banri. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos a los de Banri. Sus caderas volvieron a moverse sin romper aquel contacto. 

—Settsu… 

Juza reparó en los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas rojas de su compañero. Acalló sus gemidos con un beso apasionado sobre el cual trató de mantener el ritmo hasta sentir que sus piernas no respondían y un calor repentino se agolpaba en su erección. Su cuerpo cayó desplomado sobre el de Banri. Podía sentir las sábanas húmedas debajo de su piel y pensó que había sido una suerte que no lo hubieran hecho en su cama.

—¿Puedes quitarte de encima? Eres pesado… 

Juza salió de su interior pero Banri no pareció molestarse por el desastre que eso había ocasionado. 

—¿Acabaste? 

—Antes que tú —Banri lo miró con una ceja arqueada—. Estabas tan ocupado que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso. Eres odioso. 

—Fue tu culpa. 

—¿Mi culpa?

Juza dirigió su mirada al techo y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. 

—No te entiendo. No entiendo absolutamente nada de ti. No entiendo cómo piensas, en qué piensas, qué es lo que quieres. No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que cuando atacas, lo haces con todo, como ahora. 

—¿Qué tiene que ver toda esa cursilería con la manera en que me lo estabas haciendo? 

Juza lo miró, sorprendido. Creyó haber sentido su mirada nublándose por unos instantes pero al no notar ningún cambio de expresión en Banri, creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. 

—Pensé que sería la última vez. Para ser tú, estabas siendo demasiado complaciente.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso no puedo ser complaciente de vez en cuando con mi…? —la frase de Banri quedó a medio decir. Y lo que fuera que iba a decir ocasionó que su rostro se pusiera rojo y le diera la espalda a Juza—. Olvídalo. 

—¿Qué ibas a decir? 

—Nada. Déjame dormir. Te dije que por terminar esa campaña no había dormido nada. 

—¿Y la terminaste? 

Banri lo miró y le sonrió con aire de superioridad. 

—Cuando Itaru-san vea mi puesto me va a odiar. 

Juza revolvió sus cabellos y besó su frente con ternura. Aunque no entendiera esa pasión que Banri sentía por los videojuegos, si por ver esa sonrisa tenía que someterse a oír sobre ellos, y si eso significaba que Banri no volvería a irse, por supuesto que lo haría.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Se suponía que no iba a pasar todo lo que pasó con el chupetín pero si no lo hacía así no estaría respetando el _prompt_ de _food play_ y Juza es casi un sinónimo de comida dulce, así que, tenía que hacerlo. La segunda versión no escrita de esto tenía a Banri volviendo de la cocina con baño de chocolate y un montón de cosas más, pero pensé que sería demasiado, así que me quedé con una sola cosa XD  
> No lo mencioné arriba pero, a medida que escribo para este desafío, me doy cuenta que están todos re _hornys_ y que todo lo que vayan a leer no lo lleven a la práctica jajajaja. Por las dudas xD nunca sigan los consejos que lean en un fanfic, por favor, y menos en los míos jajajaja.  
> En fin, espero que te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo :) 
> 
> PD: La última edición antes de subir esto lo hice escuchando MANKAI☆kaika sengen XD


End file.
